


Gold Medallist

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur wants Merlin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Olympics in 2012

After once again listening to Arthur whine about how unobtainable his best friend Merlin was, Gwaine sighed and took another sip of his beer.

“If you stopped the selfpity for a moment, you’d notice that there’s a cute bloke at the bar, watching you.” He grinned over to the man and raised his beer bottle in greeting. 

Arthur turned to look, too. “But...there’s only Merlin.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “If daftness were an Olympic discipline, Princess, I’d be talking to the gold medallist right now. Does he have to strip and put a red bow around himself? Why are you still standing here?”

He shoved the blond towards the bar and leaned back to watch.


End file.
